Don't Fear the Reaper
by Black-Bone Reaper
Summary: When you are betrayed by those you think are friends it cuts deeper than the sharpest knife. That's what happened to Ichigo, everyone dear died by the hand of his best friends? He's sent back in time to seek his revenge, Read what happens when u anger him
1. What happened before this?

"Have you ever felt like you were never in the right place

"Have you ever felt like you were never in the right place? And you have so many problems you had to face to get to your goal? Well things don't always get better if you try to make things better, sometimes it makes it worst. So what's the point in even trying if you know your going to fail?" Sigh, "You probably aren't even listening to me are you? I figured. What, hold on? I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Ichigo. Jeez! If you want to know my full name you could have just asked, God. It's Kurosaki Ichigo. Now I'm not unusual or anything. (Unless you count being a Soul Reaper, Being able to see ghost, and spiraling in a time warp. Yes that's right a time warp. And to make it even worse I haveno idea where I am going.) Now, before anything happens I may as give you a summary of what happened on the years before I was 28. (A/N: Yes he's 28 but you'll see what happens …when he gets out.)My home-town was destroyed, my friends were all killed, my hollow nearly destroyed the world, and t make things worse I FUCKING BEING CHASED BY THE SOUL SOCIETY FOR BEING THE LAST FUCKEN VIZARD. Now isn't this wonderful I just love my life. But the good things were that I mastered kido, Conquered my hollow, I can transform into my hollow as well, at anytime, and I became the strongest Soul Reaper alive, or dead if you know what I mean. The good thing about no one in the Hollow World is that no one would look there. Now being chased has disadvantages but it also has advantages, like knowing where they look, how much power they have, etc., etc. But you don't get that many battles when you're that strong, the half the time your enemies run away from you." Sigh. "I've been doing that a lot right? Hold your thoughts I see a bright light.

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HOLY CRAP, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!?"

* * *

Curse: Sorry but that chapter was only the begging, the real story starts In the next chapter. He Shows up in the real world next chapter. So hope you like it. And P.S Rukia will make an appearance next chapter, along with the 13 Court Guards.

Sora: You still working on Bleach?

Curse: O.o how did you get in here

Sora: Front door was unlocked

Curse: I could of sworn I locked it

Sora: What?

Curse: Nothing

Sora: Okay, so yah the chapter was short but review it's suppose to be funny next chapter.

Curse: I just.

Sora: Oh Curse, Can we do something like Radio-Kon?

Curse: No

Sora: What If the readers want it?

Curse: then I'll put it in the story.

Sora: TELL HIM TOO!

Curse: ...

Sora: what?

Curse: Nothing just a long argument

Sora: Yah I know

WELL SEE YOU SOON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER

Curse: do we have to type that?

Sora: Yes


	2. Rukia, Byakuya, Renji nice to see you

THWAK

Oh everyone here is some tips:

_Flashbacks, (_only Ichigo can have these and If you don't know this you're an idiot), _thoughts_

(1),(2),(3),(4),(5) etc. see end for details on this word

**Yelling/Screaming/Etc. Etc. (all in caps)**

**The evil line of torture, Beware of this line, Beware (ok now that's a little creepy don't ya agree?).**

Well that's all the tips stay tuned 4 more later on. (Sora will pop to annoy you later on i other chapters (that's the problem with living next door to her.)I'll warn you so you can skip it)

(This is at time where Rukia, our favorite character (not mine), is being pursued by Renji and Byakuya.)

**I am the line of torture… I mean the line of scene change, yah that's it that's the name I need then no one will know I'm here to torture them, they'll never know, MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA, nice to meet you. Oops.**

THWAK!

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark." A teenager with orange hair said as he landed face first into the hard concrete sidewalk. "Thank God for my regeneration ability, that would have caused a few broken bones.

**-don't mind me I'm just here to annoy you, and separate the story**_**-**_

"Rukia, give up you can't escape. You went missing and you got a gigi, but how is it your powers are missing? I know why! **A HUMAN STOLE THEM**!" A man with long red hair yelled.

"W-What? Renji don't be ridicules, my powers weren't stolen, and I don't even know why my powers are gone. Anyway when I came here to kill a hollow, I still had my powers but the next thing I know my powers are gone, and the hollow was gone!" A girl with strange black hair or 'Rukia' said.

"Yah sure, like captain Yamamoto will believe that." Renji said rolling his eyes at his childhood friend. Yah, they were good friends and he wanted to believe her but come on, who would believe a story like that? "Rukia I'm sorry but under orders of Head Captain Yamamoto and Captain Byakuya, I must arrest you. Now you can come quietly or I will have to take you by force." He said with a stern look on this face.

"**THEN TAKE ME BY FORCE**! I'm not going back to the soul society to be prosecuted for something I didn't commit. And I would rather die than leave the friends I had made." Rukia stated quite mad at what he had just said.

"You see, you have gained human feelings. There was a human that took your powers, just admit it and you won't have a sever punishment." Renji said, well not really said he more or less, whispered but Rukia heard him.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU RENJI!? I'M TELLING YOU NO HUMAN STOLE MY POWERS. I STATED THAT LESS THAN A MINUTE AGO!**" Rukia yelled looking up at Renji (A/N: well come on, you think I'd make her taller? Yah right it's too funny for her to be a midget).

"**RUKIA WAKE UP AND SMELL THE ROSES! YOU CAN'T WIN HERE IF YOU TRY AND RUN CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO WITH KILL YOU!**" Renji yelled back. "Fine if you won't come back on your own then I have no choice, **ROAR ZABIMARU(**1)(I hate this damn baboon, It has a fucking snake for a tail!), then I'll have to take you by force."

Rukia gasped "R-R-Renji, you wouldn't use your sword against a defenseless person would you?" Rukia was panicking now, never has see seen a soul reaper draw there swords or someone defenseless, NEVER has she had to fight one in a gigi, **NEVER** has she had to fight Renji of all people without a sword and in a gigi!

"If it's under orders, then yes." Renji said. "**ROAR ZABIMARU!**" the sword went straight for Rukia as it extended.

CLANG

Metal hit metal, making Zabimaru get pinned to a wall

Renji and Rukia looked at the sword that had stopped Zabimaru. It was a butcher-like blade with no hint. It was huge and there was a ribbon or bandage at the end, but it didn't stop, if you followed it lead into the darkness of the trees where the light post couldn't illuminate.

"WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" Renji yelled into the darkness

**I'M BACK TO TORCURE YOU. OH CRAP CURSE IS CUTTING ME OFF DRAT.**

Ichigo had cloaked his spiritual pressure, and was wearing his scary, terrifying, chill-giving hollow mask, He also held onto Zangetsu(2)'s ribbon

**Back to the story, I've been told by my bosses (Curse and Sora) to stop torturing you. WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**

A figure dressed in a black shihakushô(3) walked into the light, a hollows mask on his face and the ribbon of the sword that had pinned Zabimaru, in his hand, Orange hair blowing in the slight breeze that had picked up.

"Renji let me fight him; we don't know how powerful he is." Byakuya said appearing next to Renji.

"Yes Captain." Renji said bowing his head but still looking at the mysterious figure. But in a fluid-like movement the sword released Zabimaru and was in his hands and then to his back with the ribbon wrapped around the sword.

"Who are you? And what are you doing interfering?" Byakuya said to the figure in the shihakushô.

"…" Ichigo, or our mysterious figure, kept silent

"**HEY CHAPTAIN BYAKUYA IS TALKING TO YOU SHOW SOME RESPECT AND ANSWER HIM!!**" Renji yelled

Ichigo turned to Renji and said "You don't know who I am so I wouldn't be shouting like a moron. And to make it worse on your self you are talking to someone far more powerful than you."

"!!" Renji and Byakuya were surprised to hear such a dark, empty, wicked voice.

"Ha, yah right, you don't have that much spiritual pressure. You can't defeat me." Renji challenged (A/N: you know he would do this. He fought the people in own company to achieve Bankai(5))

"HEHEHE are you sure?" Ichigo asked trying to hide as much laughter as he could.

"Hell yah I am, I'm not assistant captain of 6th company for nothing." Renji shot at Ichigo after he laughed at him.

"Then let's see who the superior being is. You make the first move." Ichigo said

"Ha, I'll make you regret giving me the first shot. And the fucking mask won't protect you either." Renji said as he lunged at Ichigo who stood there like as if Renji hadn't even moved.

"HAHAHAHAHA let's see how strong you really are Renji" Ichigo said as Zangetsu's bandages unwrapped themselves showing the deadly butcher like blade.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, my other names is CLIFFHANGER WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

Curse: I regret making him have a personality.

Sora: Why Line is cool he's nice to talk to. Though he never answers a question…

Curse: So that's who you were talking to when I was making a sandwich for lunch.

Sora: Hey at least I talk! you half the time only shake your head or ignore people.

Curse: Huh? I wasn't paying attention to you troublesome and mindless nagging. I was doing something important.

Sora: and what was that?

Curse: I was reading my BLEACH books, TRYING to finish Zaraki Kenpachi and Ichigo's fight. But you made me put it down.

Sora: Meany

Curse: Your point?

Sora: You like to make me suffer don't you? –Cries-

Curse: in a twisted sort of was yes.

Sora: you **jerk;** you always did have a twisted sense of humor. And you laughed at me when I fell of my bike and was bleeding.

Curse: you had fainted at the sight of your own blood; I had to carry you back home.

Sora: You said you wouldn't tell anyone. O.o

Curse: to the definitions before Sora starts yelling a me.

-Definitions-

Zabimaru- Renji's sword spirit; a baboon with a snake for a tail; I think the Bankai is something Baboon King (the first word I forgot)

Zangetsu- Ichigo's sword spirit; he's the only humanoid spirit, his name means Slashing moon; Bankai is Tensa Zangetsu or in English: Chains of heaven – Slashing Moon

Shihakushô- A soul Reapers uniform. Ichigo's alter ego wore a white one. But (I may spoil this if you haven't read it yet) during the inner battle to game his mask Ichigo is nearly killed by him. But he remembers his fight with Kenpachi and regains control. What he touches he alter ego's sword that has been stabbed into his stomach, and is being pulled out by his alter self, it turns black and travels up the sword. It touches his alter self and makes his hand turn human. In the end Ichigo is able to gain his mask, but not without showing the Vizards his hollow form. A large lizard that stands on two legs, holding a black sword like in Tensa Zangetsu. It also has the black substance flowing off the blade. He was about to use a cero, or doom blast, before Ichigo gained control, the blast would of killed Love (a Vizard) if he wouldn't put his mask on.

Bankai- final release state of sword. Only the most powerful soul reapers can perform it/ or know it.


	3. ATTENTION

Attention

**ATTENTION**

Fellow readers, This is DemonCurse (and Sora but seems to be talkin' to somethin' that I don't wanna talk about it.) Anyway, We are having a popularity poll in a chapter, cast your vote on my BIO and I'll put them in the story to show everyone who is the most popular in the reader's eyes.

_DemonCurse_


	4. Captains we need backup

Captains we need backup

( ) action between author and A.S.H. Review/ask me on this meaning later

Curse: Ok…………… so I didn't get a lot of votes sent ta me whatever.

Sora: um that's cuz you started as soon as you posted the ATTENTION chap.

Curse: … your point?

Sora: gaah I can't work with you (walks out of house slamming door)

Curse: (looks at door) 3…2…1

Sora: (burst through front door) OKAY I'm sorry I you're the author I shouldn't of said anything. Anyway, reviews are slow at the moment and I guess you have a good point at updating so quickly. So people who are reading this PLZ tell your friends to read this. Curse is driving me crazy. He's been talking about only on what happens after Renji's and Ichigo's fight. I'm a lonely girl without him to talk to, even if he doesn't listen to me…

Curse: … What?

Sora: SEE!!

Curse: ? I leave the computer ta ya for a minute ta get a sandwich and ya start talkin' 'bout your personal life, ya got issues.

Sora: AT LEAST I HAVE PROPER ENGLISH!!

Curse: your point?

Sora: GAAH, You know what here's the challenge for all the readers… MAKE CURSE SPEAK LIKE A HUMAN AND STOP SOUNGING LIKE ICHIMARU GIN! I HATE THE GUY!! BUT OF COURSE HE HAS PERFECT ENGLISH IN THE STORY.

Curse: Sora seems ta be havin' an emotional breakdown. So on ta the story…

**See chapter 2 ta see what the tips were. And for some reason Sora wants me to put in some poetry in here. I don't want ta but it seems I gotta. This is one ma cousin gave me for a wedding I don't like it but it's somethin'.**

_**A day all hearts will break**_

_**The sun will hide in fear**_

_**Like a lifelong mistake**_

_**And everyone will simply disappear**_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOO**

**I'm Back to torture you wahahahahaha**

Renji lunged at Ichigo/mysterious figure **Zabimaru **at minimum length.

Four meters

Three meters

Two meters

One meter

"I've go you now you freak!" Renji yelled triumphantly. "You can't get past me."

And just like that Ichigo vanished, Sending Renji face-first into a tree.

"Where did he go?" Renji said getting up from the ground and rubbing his face.

"Hahahahaha for the assistant captain for 6th company you sure are a weak opponent." Ichigo said as he sat at the top of the light post.

Byakuya couldn't agree more with him.

Rukia on the other hand was very confused. '_Impossible, he was in front of Renji one second and the next he's on the light post. It doesn't add up…_'

"Hey before I come at you again what company are you in? Why did you stop us from taking Rukia? Why do you have a hollow mask? And are you even a soul-reaper?" Renji asked/demanded. '_He was right in front of me how did he move so fast? It couldn't of been shunpô_(1)_, not even the former captain Yoruoichi, could of pulled that kind of now that fast and that far._'

"Hahahahaha you think I would be in one of the pathetic companies of yours? And for the second question lets just say that Rukia had helped me before but she won't even know, and I don't want to get into it for a reason you wouldn't understand. As for your last two questions, I'm not a true soul-reaper I am a _Vizard_ (2)." Ichigo said as he watched Renji's face go from I'm-gonna-win look to I'm-dead-because-I-didn't-look-at-how-powerful-my-opponent-is-and-jumped-into-battle look. (A.S.H: You know he would have that kind of look A/N: Why the hell do ya think I put it in for?)

Byakuya was just as surprised as Renji and Rukia; he never had seen a Vizard, or much less read of one. Not even Mayuri Kurotsichi had information on them. "Renji stop. We must get back to the soul society to get reinforcements, or you can keep fighting and get yourself killed it's up to you." Byakuya walked through the opening portal.

"Captain wait up." Renji ran to the portal and grabbing Rukia's arm as he ran through the portal, ignoring the cursing, struggling, and kido (nearly blowing off his head). As the portal closed Ichigo sat on the top of the light post smiling like his former alter-ego.

"Hahahahaha now that I know they want a rematch and are bringing reinforcements, its time I saw a few friends." Ichigo's mask crumbled and fell of and jumped off the light post.

**Wahahahahaha I'm back and you can't defeat me only if you complain to Curse so hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha**

**And he rarely listens to anyone because of Sora's nagging. (A.S.H: hey!)**

Byakuya, a terrified and shaken up Renji, and Rukia who was in K.O. walked trough the portal and to the spot where all the captions stood, even head caption Yamamoto stood waiting.

"So you all came back alive? But why on earth is Renji shaking?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well. Head captain Yamamoto when we went to the human world we got more then what we bargained for." Renji said as he held Rukia on his back.

"Like what?" Mayuri asked with mild interest.

"Well, it seems we came upon a Vizard and a scary one at the least." Renji said shuttering at the memory of the skull mask. That mask scared the hell out of him, and the shadowy/echo like voice didn't hell.

Mayuri stood stiff. "A Vizard but they are only a myth. I would believe you if you brought one back for me to study." Oh how he wanted to prove what a Vizard was, the money, the power, the FAME.

"Sorry Captain Mayuri but we couldn't fight him he was so fast I couldn't land a blow on him." Renji said. "Captain said that we should come back here and get all captains to come and fight him. He was to fast not even the former captain Yoruichi could catch him."

Everyone gasped no one and if they recall correctly NO ONE could catch Yoruichi not even captain Byakuya.

Alright this could be a messy fight if he found any other Vizard.

**I'm the cliffhanger again wahahahahaha. Forget it it's the end of the chapter forget it.**

Curse: whatever it's done its over I could care less.

Sora: by the way how were you read and type at the same time?

Curse: Practice

Sora: You never tell me anything (cries)

Curse: (picks BLEACH book back up and reads) I'll wait till she stops. And remember Vote! If I get more the winnin' character and reviewers name/s will be shown live for all ta read. Thank You and see ya next time.


	5. Vizard here I come

Sora has forced me to put this in…

**Rock away your existence**

**Shout that you are here**

**A new journey begins now**

**As we survive through the changing seasons**

**We gain knowledge and strength**

**(Just looks like a survival game)**

**But the forgotten memories**

**Of feelings abandoned within the flows of time**

**We have been lost**

**When sinking down**

**We learn loneliness**

**But now we've met each other,**

**We are no longer alone**

**Unveil your feelings,**

**Those high emotions**

**Those tears will change your fate**

**Pound your heartbeat against the darkness,**

**We're sure to meet**

**Under the same flag of pain**

END

Curse: I hate typing that

Sora: get over it

Sora: he's my poem like in our last chap-

_One day we will all be gone_

_A day no one could see_

_Like a hiding fawn_

_Then we flow into the open see_

Chapter title-

Vizard here I come

The Vizard are -- Shinji, Rose, Mashiro, Love, Hiyori, Lisa, Hachigen, and Kensei

Curse: Anyone like ma last chapter

Sora: No I thought it sucked

Curse: ya know what? Ya suck!

Sora: (gasp)

**Wahahahahaha I'm BBBBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKK (smiles evilly)**

Ichigo stopped at the front of a worn-down warehouse. _'This place never changes. I bet the people inside don't either.'_ Ichigo walked inside of the warehouse the people looked up from what they were doing and faced the stranger.

"And who might you be?" Shinji asked the same smile that reminded him of Gin.

"…" Ichigo stood still knowing someone would get annoyed and try to attack him.

"**YOU JERK ITS COMMON FOR SOMEONE TO ANSWER A QUESTION!**" Hiyori yelled.

'_Perfect'_

Hiyori drew her sword and charged at Ichigo. Who put his hand on his face. (A/N: Watch the show or read the Manga ta know what I'm talkin' about) Shinji and the rest of the Vizard were shocked, only a Vizard would do that. But Hiyori didn't see it she was so rapped up in cutting the "Idiot/Jerk" down in size.

Ichigo side-stepped and removed his hand reveling a scary, bone-chilling mask. Hiyori jumped back as Ichigo released the pressure he had been bottling up for so long. Hiyori fell to the ground, gaping for air. The pressure was so heavy and thick even Shinji was having a problem. When Ichigo hid his spiritual pressure once again, Hiyori started backing away from the man.

"You never answered my question." Shinji said as he tried to slow his heart rate down.

The figure turned to him; causing Shinji to shutter.

"My name is Ichigo. And you are Shinji the leader of this small group of Vizard." Ichigo said as his masked crumbled away. Showing the red markings on the side of his face, they were the same ones from his mask too. (A/N: yes Ichigo's hollow-mask tattoos are on his face. They are also on his arms and legs, if you look at Ichigo's hollow form you will he what the tattoos look like and that's what they do. But you can't see them from his shihakushô. (See chap 2 for definition))

Shinji was shocked he didn't even show his mask and the teenager in front of him knew what he was and who he was… Freaky. And what made it worse was the kid had hollow markings! "Why did you come here and how did you know where we were, and are you a soul reaper?" Shinji asked, trying to make sure the kid didn't release his spiritual-pressure again.

"I came here to say that soul-reapers are looking for you. And for how I found this place lets just say I was here before. Also I am not a soul reaper; I was till a friend of mine was taken for giving her powers away. I also came to tell you former captain of 5th company, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen are planning to betray the soul society. But then again you were fooled by Aizen's tricks so you couldn't see what he was planning all along."

Let's just say Shinji looked like he had a heart attack went to the 9th ring of hell and came back to life. Everyone else was just as shocked.

**To the Soul Society as Mayuri is being yelled at by the other captains…**

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A VIZARD IS!?**" Every captain yelled in the room.

"Well you see only Urahara knows what the Vizard is and who they are. I know nothing; Urahara took all the data when he was banished."

"Then we all shall go to the human-world to look for Urahara and the Vizard who fought Renji. And we may find the other Vizard as well." Yamamoto said as he looked at the people in front of him. "We leave at sunrise do not be late or you shall regret it."

_Next chapter- Ichigo and the Vizard wait for the Captains and assistants to come to the human world to capture the Vizards little do they know that there's something Ichigo wants to do and are the Reapers in for a BIG surprise._

**See ya next time.**

Curse: Sorry it was short but I had better things ta do at the time.

Sora: yah

Curse: (sigh) anyway next chapter, as seen above, the reapers are goin' have ta fight Ichigo and the other Vizard. This is not bein' shown but Ichigo is now leader of the Vizard cuz well think 'bout it.

Sora: It does make sense, Ichigo knows a lot about the Vizard and he also knows what the soul society is planning. He also knows what Aizen is up to, so it still makes sense.

Curse: (rolls eyes) ya idiot you're only confusin' yourself n the readers.

Sora: O.o no I'm not

Curse: (eye twitches) **GET THE HELL OUT OF MA HOUSE!!**

Sora: **NEVER**

Curse: why?

Sora: I have your sandwich

Curse: O.o not again ya took it last time.

Sora: come on it's a bacon sandwich with lettuce and egg. Which some people find disgusting.

Curse: have I every listened ta people?

Sora: um…well…no

Curse: ma point exactly

Sora: hey are you calling me an idiot cuz if you are –

Curse: Thank ya for reading this chapter. Please go to ma BIO and place your vote so I can show the winner. (Eye twitches) **WHAT THE HELL DO YA MEAN YA DON'T FEEL LIKE IT!! JUST DO IT I'M VERY IMPACIENT.**

Sora: don't mind him he doesn't like waiting… but I beg of you plz, plz, plz vote for your favorite BLEACH character. Curse knows Karate and even Judo so if he gets mad run.

Sora: I forgot I forced Curse to make the NARUTO them song our theme song, not really though, sorry, but it's in English cuz he's lazy.

Curse: **SHUT THE HELL UP WOMAN!!**

Sora: (sigh)


	6. Vizard vs Reaper

Sora has forced me to put this in…

Rock away your existence

Shout that you are here

A new journey begins now

As we survive through the changing seasons

We gain knowledge and strength

(Just looks like a survival game)

But the forgotten memories

Of feelings abandoned within the flows of time

We have been lost

When sinking down

We learn loneliness

But now we've met each other,

We are no longer alone

Unveil your feelings,

Those high emotions

Those tears will change your fate

Pound your heartbeat against the darkness,

We're sure to meet

Under the same flag of pain

Curse: Damn thing takes forever.

Sora: (cries)

Curse: so like in ma last chapter Ichigo and the Vizard will meet all the captains and will have ta fight them.

Sora: (cries louder)

Curse: I hope ya liked ma last chapter

Sora: (eye twitches) **YOU JERK I'M CRYING**!!

Curse: … so

Sora: **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

_Broken and dieing_

_My life slips away_

_My soul is finding_

_As my body is lying_

The Vizard are -- Shinji, Rose, Mashiro, Love, Hiyori, Lisa, Hachigen, and Kensei

Vizard v.s Reaper

**Hi again, wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahah**

"Let me get this straight head captain. You want all of us, and our assistants, to go into the human world, capture the Vizard, and try not to get killed." Soi Fon said not believing what Yamamoto had said.

"Yes that is correct Soi Fon." Yamamoto said nodding his head

"Sir, when do we leave?" Aizen asked

"Right now." Yamamoto said as the portal opened.

"We're going to get injured aren't we captain?" Marechiyo, assistant of 2nd company, asked his captain

"Oh stop being such a baby." Soi Fon said as she glared at her assistant

"Yes captain."

"Get going all of you." Yamamoto said.

"**YES SIR**!" all the captains went through the portal.

**-Human World-**

"Hey Shinji are you sure we can trust this guy?" Kensei asked as he looked up from the branch he was sitting on

"Yes, I can feel he's more powerful than all of us combined." Shinji said not looking down at Kensei.

"I kinda like him." Hiyori said shocking everyone. " what he doesn't act like Shinji so Ichigo-sama is O.K. with me."

"You like him don't you?" Lisa said/asked

Hiyori blushed about ten shades of red. "**NO I DON'T**!" _Damn I hope Ichigo-sama isn't listening to them…"_

"Everyone" Ichigo said getting everyone's attention, "they're here. Put your masks on, all the captains are here."

"Right."

The captains and assistants stepped out of the portal looking around. Unknown to them they were already being watched.

"I want you all to fire at their feet then _shunpô _away to somewhere else but do not be seen." Ichigo said as he looked back at them all. They all nodded.

**BOOM**

The ground in front of the captain and assistants exploded

"Everyone spread out and search the area." Byakuya said

Everyone nodded

There was a flicker of the street lamp, but unknown to the Soul-reapers it was a signal for the Vizard.

All the Vizard nodded but waited

All the Soul-reapers gathered back together. Check-Mate

All the Vizard jumped out circling the soul-reapers, but Ichigo stayed in the shadows. Hachigen placed a barrier around the soul-reapers making them unable to escape.

"Damn, how'd they know we were coming?" Matsumoto asked quite shocked.

"Hey, "Soi Fon yelled at Shinji, who turned his head. "How did you know we were coming?"

"I didn't Leader-sama did." Shinji said, knowing that if he gave away their names It could spell doom for them all.

"And who is this leader of yours?" Ukitake asked

"Who he is isn't fucking important at the moment." Hiyori said/slightly yelled.

"**YES IT IS!**" Soi Fon yelled

"Fine," Shinji said all the Vizard looked at him in the corner of their eye. "Leader-sama is the man captain Byakuya and assistant captain Renji fought." Shinji finished all the Vizard released the air they were holding.

Byakuya and Renji's eyes grew large "Damn not him."

"Yup, him," Hiyori said as she smiled evilly, "you don't think he'd let you off that easy?"

"Then where is this so called 'Leader-sama' of yours?" Nanao asked.

At that comment all the Vizard broke out laughing, "HAHAHAHA oh that's funny." Hiyori said/laughed. "You guys are pathetic; you can't even sense where he is. HAHAHAHA"

All the soul-reapers were confused.

"Leader-sama san we send them back from where they came?" Hiyori asked in a sickly-sweet voice. But what got the soul-reaper's attention was that she was looking up.

The soul-reapers look up; there on the light post was the 'leader-sama' of the Vizard. All he did was stand there, on the same light he had landed on during the fight with Renji. But then he nodded.

The soul-reapers paled and gulped

"Hachigen open up the portal in front of each of us." Love asked

Hachigen nodded did a few hand-signs and a door opened in front of each Vizard.

Each Vizard did a different form of kido.

Now the captains are all cut up and they're kind of helpless.

"**RETREAT**," yelled Soi Fon, "we must get help from head captain Yamamoto."

And with that the soul-reaper left.

**Ellllllooooooo again**** how are you again?**

Curse: Yes short but oh well

Sora: It sucked

Curse: ya know somethin'? Ya suck!!

Sora: (gasp (again))

Ta make the story ta ma goal of over 1,000 I shall type 'The Sailor Song' just for the randomness of it.

**So if we all come together **

**We know what to do **

**We all come together just to sing**

"**We love you"**

**And if we all come together **

**We know what to do**

**We all come together just for you**

**Racing all around the seven seas **

**Chasing all the girls**

**And making robberies**

**Causing panic everywhere we go**

**Party-Hardy on Titanic**

**Sailing, sailing jumping off the railing**

**Drinking, drinking till the ship is sinking**

**Gambling, stealing,**

**Lots of sex-appealing**

**Come; let us sing 'The Sailor Song'**

**So if we all come together **

**We know what to do **

**We all come together just to sing**

"**We love you"**

**And if we all come together **

**We know what to do**

**We all come together just for you**

END

Curse: go on youtube and type in Akatsuki Sailors. SEE YA hoped ya liked the song and its randomness.

SEE YA


	7. ATTENTION once again

**ATTENTION**

Fellow readers, I come ta ya again ta tell ya that due ta ma story bein' slow and for some reason I'm not gettin' any flames oo? Now along with that the poll is aso havin' a problem, there is a tie between Ichigo and Dark Ichigo. if this continues, and I will have ta vote so I will have ta choose the winner. But I don't wish ta vote due ta this bein' a poll for the readers. Vote and review.

NOTE: once the reviews go ta 15 I will add a new chapter.

Show someone this story, or just tell someone. I DON'T CARE!! I just need a flame or a review. Thats it.

_DemonCurse_


	8. Plans and a new leader

Plans

Curse: I put this up early cuz I was threatened by several people. Evjoy

_Rock away your existence_

_Shout that you are here_

_A new journey begins now_

_As we survive through the changing seasons_

_We gain knowledge and strength_

_(Just looks like a survival game)_

_But the forgotten memories_

_Of feelings abandoned within the flows of time_

_We have been lost_

_When sinking down_

_We learn loneliness_

_But now we've met each other,_

_We are no longer alone_

_Unveil your feelings,_

_Those high emotions_

_Those tears will change your fate_

_Pound your heartbeat against the darkness,_

_We're sure to meet_

_Under the same flag of pain_

Curse: Ta the story before Sora comes into ma house….. By the way the Espanda are not the hollows they are suppose to be. They look like they do in the arrancar arc

_Back into time no feelings are felt_

_Soul fading into nothing_

_Once you are touched you melt_

_But when you try to help, you aren't doing a thing_

Chapter- Plans

The Vizard are -- Shinji, Rose, Mashiro, Love, Hiyori, Lisa, Hachigen, and Kensei

Curse: and note, I don't own Bleach, if I did? The story would be a lot like this.

**Hi again I'm back once again (smiles evilly)**

"Leader-sama," Hiyori said, "how do you know they will come back, and with more strength because, from what I saw they fell right into one of our traps."

"Yah, they ran away from just our second attack." Kensei said.

"Maybe their coming back with reinforcements and stronger weapons?" Lisa said/questioned

"Don't worry I have an idea on how to get more power and make Aizen fall along with it." Ichigo said resting his head on his interlocked hand.

Now the Vizard were just plain confused

Ichigo sighed, "we're going to the Hollow World in ten minutes come back with the things you wish to take. We're going to go get some reinforcements. And let's just say the Soul Society shall fall before they have a chance to react." Ichigo smirked and walked off down the hall, leaving the Vizards to gather their things.

"So why do you think he wants us to go to the hollow world?" Lisa asked Shinji

"I don't know, I don't know. But I have the feeling there's something in the Hollow World and Ichigo wants us to get it before Aizen." Shinji said scratching his head, "We'll have to see what happens when we get there."

**To the Soul Society away **

"**WHAT**," Yamamoto yelled, "**YOU HAD TO RETURN BECAUSE OF WHAT?**

"Head captain, please, we were powerless. They had such a well thought-out plan, and their leader is probably the brains of the bunch. We didn't even see him, or sense him for that matter till he showed himself." Nanao said

"How many Vizard were there?" Yamamoto asked still not very happy that his strongest soul-reapers had to withdraw.

"Eight minus the leader of them." Ukitake said

"And what did this so called 'leader' look like?" Yamamoto getting angrier by the second, because 1) they withdrawal, 2) were all cut up, and 3) some of the assistant captains were shaking.

"Well, head captain you see we couldn't see him, she, it clearly. It was too dark and he was in the shadows the entire time." Unohana said.

Yamamoto's eyebrow twitched, "**I WANT YOU TO FIND OUT WHAT THEY ARE PLANNING! NOW GET TO IT!"** he roared.

"Y-YES S-SIR!" Everyone said together

**At the Vizard warehouse/home/hideout, ya know I don't know what ta call it…**

"HEY, Jackass," Hiyori yelled at Shinji, "Were the hell is leader-sama?"

Shinji shrugged, "I don't know … hey Hiyori," Hiyori looked at him. "Why don't you swear in front of Ichigo?"

Hiyori blushed and looked away… "N-No reason."

Shinji started laughing, ending in having Hiyori's sandal thrown on his head.

Ichigo walked into the room; upon entering he saw Shinji unconscious, and Hiyori Blushing… "Did I miss something while I was gone?"

"N-No" Hiyori said.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow

"She hit me cuz I found out she-"Shinji was once again hit with the sandal.

"Never-mind lets just go. Hey Kensei can you grab Shinji? Cuz I'm afraid to ask Hiyori to drag him."

"You're afraid of Hiyori Ichigo-sama?" Lisa asked

"No, I'm afraid of what she'll do to Shinji when he wakes up." Ichigo stated

"Good point." Lisa said nodding, along with the rest.

**Skipping ta when they are in the Hollow World, I'm just ta lazy ta right it.**

"Alright everyone, we need to go see the people called the 'Espanda' so lets get going." Ichigo said not even bothering to explain

**2 days later, Shinji has awoken but only ta be whacked again**

"Ichigo-sama is we there yet?" Lisa asked dragging her feet in the white sand.

"Yes there it is," pointing at a large white building in the distance

"But it's so far away." Rose said

"Don't worry I have a mode of transportation ready to go" The sand rumbled making a tsunami like wave. When it stopped a large snake-like hollow was in front of them, "Everyone, meet Kira, an old friend of mine from the distant future."

"Wow, so we'll get to that place faster," Love asked. Ichigo nodded, "Sweet."

"Well let's get going. Everyone on the giant reptile or you can just stay here." Ichigo said jumping on Kira.

"Ichigo-sama," Hiyori started, Ichigo turned around. "What are the Espanda?"

Ichigo sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time today, "The Espanda is the top Arrancar of Aizen's army, and they are the most powerful. They are also somewhat scared of Aizen, but one in particular that doesn't really listen to him. But anyway, they are hollows that have had their masks removed and have gained the powers of a soul-reaper. With them working for us we will be able to make Aizen fall and along with it, the Soul Society."

"Ichi-sama, does this mean that we'll be invincible?" Mashiro asked

Ichigo nodded

All the Vizard were shocked

"Ah, there it is." Ichigo pointed to a large white castle in the distance. "That's about four hours away from here, That is, as long as Kira keeps moving." Looking at Hiyori who had a dark aura around her, and was glaring at Mashiro, He quirked an eyebrow making both girls blush as red as a tomato.

"Wow, Hiyori-chan and Mashiro-chan are blushing, and from only a look at a cute, strong, lovable, handsome man" Lisa commented drooling slightly but then Blushing scarlet at her own words, and with those words both women were enraged. And every man present was sweat-dropping. Even Kira was quite shocked at having three females fighting over Ichigo-sama

"Wow, Ichigo-sama you sure can make the evilest of us all as tame as a kitten." Shinji commented getting a face full of sandal.

Ichigo sighed once again. _Next time I wear a hat._

**Four long painful (for Shinji) hours later…**

"Horray we made it!" Mashiro said cheering

"Come on everyone we better get in here before a hollow of an arrancar shows up." Ichigo said signaling them to follow.

**Forty-five minutes of being lost from Shinji leading (he said he could find his way there, so Ichigo let him lead) and from breaking through several walls they finally arrived. All Espanda are at the table talking. Grimmjow on the other hand was about to strangle Stark.**

The door smashed open

"Must you do that Kensei? I mean really it's quite annoying for you to destroy everything." Ichigo said, having a hat cover his features. (A/N: Yes he's wearing a hat, he was also wearing one when he showed himself ta the other captains. I just forgot ta put it in.)

"Who are you?" Yammy asked quite surprised from the sudden explosion.

"Oh just some un-normal people wishing to make a deal with you all, you don't have to freak." Ichigo said smiling. (Think a cross from Grimmjow and Gin Ichimaru) Sending shivers down Yammy's back.

"Answer the question!" Barragan said quite annoyed at the moment.

"Oh, but you see I already did." Ichigo said still smiling

"Stop messing around and tell us your name!" Grimmjow yelled/said

"Temper, Temper Grimmjow must you get so angry? I can see why Aizen likes to play with your head." Ichigo said looking at Grimm's now shocked face.

"What! How do you know my name! And what do you mean by that comment?" Grimmjow asked now rather confused, along with everyone else.

"Ah… my, my Aizen has fooled you quite well hasn't he? As for your question, Aizen gave you power correct?" The Espanda nodded." But it came at the price of your memories and service. Correct?" They nodded again." That is the problem; you don't know what he is planning to do to you once your service is no longer needed. For all you are to him are mere pawns in this game of chess. You see Aizen want to rule the living and soul worlds. But to do this he must have a group of unknowing fools to do his dirty-work. The more you do of his bidding the less freewill you have, before you didn't have to listen to anyone, but now you must listen to a man who has taken your freedom and crushed it. But you all think that once this is over you will get a cut of the glory right?" The Espanda nodded _what's he getting at?_ They all thought "wrong. He will destroy you once he is ruler, and he will make you no more then dust in the wind."

The Espanda were shocked never had they thought of it. Service equals Power? Ha they were mere pawns, and they all fell for the same trick.

"So what's this deal of yours?" Stark asked shocking everyone because he was _**listening**_.

Ichigo smiled again, "Simple you serve me and I will make you stronger then you are now. I will also allow you to destroy the Soul Society."

This caught everyone's attention.

"But you must let the Vizard kill Aizen; you can help if they want you to." Ichigo said tilting his head. "So is it a deal?

All the Espanda looked at one another.

"Can we have the rest of the arrancar come as well?" Szayel Aporro asked. Ichigo nodded. "Also can we stay here?"

"Ichigo looked at the Vizard "Well? Would you like to live here or in that warehouse?"

"Here." Everyone said together.

"Then yes Szayel you can live here. Also in the time we will be training, Rukia Kuchiki (sp?) will be executed and Aizen will come here. We will all attack on that day alright?" Everyone nodded

"Hey why are you guys agreeing to everything he says?" Kensei asked.

"Well his reasons are quite good and he has several good points." Halibel said calmly

"Yah and this guy may actually listen to us." Grimmjow said.

Everyone nodded

"By the way what's your name? And can you please take off the hat?" Nnoitra asked, for once not being rude.

Ichigo sighed and removed his hat, making many of the people look straight at his hollow markings on the right side of his face. "My name is Ichigo, but when out in public or around other arrancar call me leader-sama or Ichigo-sama. As for my markings… they are the markings of my hollow form. Witch I am not transforming into right now."

This shocked everyone in the room

"Alright everyone lets get some different clothes so we don't burn." Ichigo said as he left the room.

Everyone nodded

"Espanda"

They looked up

"Why don't you take the day off, but just don't destroy anything." Ichigo said shocking the Espanda

Aizen-teme would never have given them a day off. This was a much better leader, and every Espanda agreed.

**After Ichigo has changed along with the Vizard, Ya want ta know what he looks like? Fine, But this is the end of the chapter.**

Ichigo walked into the meeting room with the Espanda and Vizard following. Ichigo wore something much like Aizen's but with the sleeves like Gin's.

The Vizard wore something like what they wore normally.

Shinji still had a hat,

Hiyori still had sandals,

Hachigen still had a bowtie,

Lisa still had a sailor-suit like arrancar outfit,

Kensei had a white T-shirt,

Mashiro had sunglasses,

Love had a jumpsuit-like outfit,

And Rose looked like he normally did but it was white.

**End of the chapter**

Curse: wow that over 2,000 words cool.

Sora: What I miss?

Curse: just the longest chapter

Sora: O. O **WHAT**

Curse: ya were sleeping.

Sora: **FOR ONE HOUR**

Curse: oh well your loss

**Attention:**

We only have 7 votes and I need more ta put the winner in so VOTE N YA SHALL BE REWARDED!!

Caffeine can really make you hyper so stay away when writin' a story look at what I did.


	9. My promise

Chapter Title: Promise

Rock away your existence

Shout that you are here

A new journey begins now

As we survive through the changing seasons

We gain knowledge and strength

(Just looks like a survival game)

But the forgotten memories

Of feelings abandoned within the flows of time

We have been lost

When sinking down

We learn loneliness

But now we've met each other,

We are no longer alone

Unveil your feelings,

Those high emotions

Those tears will change your fate

Pound your heartbeat against the darkness,

We're sure to meet

Under the same flag of pain

Curse: I hate typing that

_CRASH_

_Things like a heart too break_

_But the feelings never do last_

_Look out and stop hiding we all know you are fake_

Sora: I wrote it not Curse he sucks at things like this

Curse: … is that an insult? Anyway this is goin' ta be a short chap. It's just a small flashback on what Ichigo's sisters had said before they had died. (this is what made him an emotionless killer.

**Hello my name is BOLD**

"_Ichi-nee can you make me a promise?" Karin asked Ichigo in a whispery voice._

_Ichigo nodded_

"_C-can you make it so this never happens?" She asked_

"_I'll try"_

"_Please Ichi-nee I don't want this to happen, you know that Yuzu, dad, and me will go to the soul-society" Karin said with a slight smile_

"_Karin you know that if they find out you are my sister, they'll kill you. And I can't loose another; mom was one-to-many. If I loose you because of the soul-society, I'll never be the same." Ichigo said looking at his little sister's paling face as the blood leaked from her wounds_

_Karin smiled "don't worry so much Ichi-nee, we'll be fine. Just can you promise me, that you with try to fix this?"_

"_It's a promise"_

**That was a Flashback.**

_Karin don't worry I'll make that promise real._

**End of Thought**

Curse: Short yes, but I though I'd tell ya why Ichigo is doin' all this.

Sora: Yah now you know why Ichigo became the Vizard leader, and the Hollow leader.

Sora: Oh yah, Ichigo will be known by the soul-society as 'Dark Soul'

Curse: thought I'd use the name from the BLEACH game 'Dark souls'

Sora: In the next chapter, Ichigo's going to scare the captains by popping i-

Curse: DON'T GIVE IT THE HELL AWAY KEEP 'EM GESSIN' GOD-DAMN-IT

Sora: language Curse

Curse: the summery says "Rated T for violence, cursing, n mine"

Sora: darn


	10. Horror, Fascination, Revenge

Curse: Hey I'm tryin' ta get Sora ta let me make ma own song but she thinks I'll make it to dark and sad. Ya know what? Me no care, Ithis story is a dark, gothic, bloodly story so HA =3

Rock away your existence

Shout that you are here

A new journey begins now

As we survive through the changing seasons

We gain knowledge and strength

(Just looks like a survival game)

But the forgotten memories

Of feelings abandoned within the flows of time

We have been lost

When sinking down

We learn loneliness

But now we've met each other,

We are no longer alone

Unveil your feelings,

Those high emotions

Those tears will change your fate

Pound your heartbeat against the darkness,

We're sure to meet

Under the same flag of pain

Curse: Ya all know somethin'? LIFE SUCKS

Sora: yeah for you

Curse: -- hey shouldn't ya be doin' somethin' annoyin' n geeky?

Sora: HEY!

_Black hearts_

_Believe what he said_

_Pure hearts_

_But now dead_

Sora: you're so depressing

Curse: ya changed all ma words around!!

Sora: well duh, your words were too sad and were totally dark.

Curse: whatever ya aren't typin' this chap. It's all ma personality inta it.

Sora: EVERYONE DON'T READ IT!!

Curse: /sigh/ will ya ever learn? Oh everyone in this story Rukia tried killin' Ichigo because of what he is. And also tried ta kill his family, so Rukia, Renji, etc. (not Urahara, Yoruichi, 4th, 13th, 12th, 10th, 11th Company) I mean come on if it was me, I wouldn't of cared if I got a worse punishment, I'd know I'd die anyway so why not go back an save your friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any other Manga/Anime if I did, in Naruto, Sasuke would be havin' his ass kicked n he'd be dead.

**Whatever while they're fighting I'll start the story.**

"Rukia, we'll ask you one more time, WHO WAS THAT MAN!?" Yamamoto yelled

"Head captain I tell you the truth, I don't know I've never seen him." Rukia said looking at the head captain

**Hollow World**

"Ichigo-sama, are you alright?" Szayel asked, kind of creeped out by the fact that Ichigo was smiling, and it wasn't a nice one it was more of a creepy one.

"Oh everything is fine, everything is fine." Ichigo said walking off. Then stopped and turned around. "Szayel, can you call an emergency meeting at once?"

"Yes"

"Then do it"

_Just you wait Soul Society, Just you wait you won't last much longer. For all I'm going to do is make you fear me even more and once you release Rukia my revenge can finally take place._

**5 minutes later**

"Everyone we're going to do something a little… different." Ichigo said

Everyone looked at one another. All thinking the same thing, _what does he mean by 'different'?_

Ichigo smiled, _oh this will be fun_

**Soul Society**

"Rukia Kuchiki I ask you one last time, Who Was That Man?" Yamamoto said, he was getting very irritated with this.

"Head Captain I've told you I don't know, when Renji tried to attack me and he stopped the blade that was the first I saw him." Rukia said

"Head Captain I think she speaks the truth, I mean the thing that saved her was a Vizard, and they were supposedly wiped out before the Quincy were as well." Mayuri said.

"But that doesn't explain why it saved Rukia." Aizen said

"Hn" Byakuya closed his eyes.

"Well if he stopped an Assistant Captain's blade like it was nothing, he must be strong." Kenpachi Zaraki said as he smiled.

"You can't fight him Zaraki, he could kill you, but we also can trace him. The spiritual Pressure of a Vizard hasn't been found in the Living World or the soul Society." Mayuri said.

"Then what did he just vanish?" Tŏshirŏ Hitsugaya said, he was actually quite surprised that a Vizard was so close to being caught but always slipped through the fingers of the Punishment Force and Stealth Force

"No he didn't he went somewhere else where we don't have any soul reapers." Yamamoto said.

"Wait, before you continue I have a question Mayuri." Soi Fon said.

He nodded

"What is a Vizard anyway? I want to know what my division is trying to catch be for we try." Soi Fon said

"Alright I'll tell you what I've learned" Mayuri said sighing, "A Vizard is …"

**Ha Now you have to wait hahaha**

Curse: ok I cut that chapter short for a reason

Sora: We also closed the poll so no more voting

Curse: people were too slow; I kinda had ta cut it.

Sora: so we present the poll

1st place with 4 votes and 23 is – Ichigo Kurosaki

2nd place with 3 votes and 17 is – Dark Ichigo

3rd place with 2 votes and 11 is – Tatsuki Arisawa and OTHER

4th place with 1 vote and 5 is - Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Yoruichi Shihoin, Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, Yamichika Ayasegawa

5th place with 0 votes and 0 is – everybody else whose names are so annoying ta right I'm not writing them down

Sora: Go us 3

Curse: …

Sora: what I can't be happy?

Curse: ….

Sora: What?

Curse: o.k. so I wrote this chapter really fast cuz I was getting' e-mails that are really creepy…

Sora XD

Curse: … it's not funny

Sora: yes hahaha it hahaha is hahaha

Curse: SHUT UP!!


	11. What a Vizard be the Xmas special

Note: This is the Xmas special not a full chapter. It was done in a hurry because of Xmas shoppin' and a lot more, don't get made. I was rushin' and didn't have a lot of time.

Rock away your existence

Shout that you are here

A new journey begins now

As we survive through the changing seasons

We gain knowledge and strength

(Just looks like a survival game)

But the forgotten memories

Of feelings abandoned within the flows of time

We have been lost

When sinking down

We learn loneliness

But now we've met each other,

We are no longer alone

Unveil your feelings,

Those high emotions

Those tears will change your fate

Pound your heartbeat against the darkness,

We're sure to meet

Under the same flag of pain

Fangs/Curse: I hate that song

Sora: But I like it :)

Fangs: … did ya have sugar or somethin'?

Sora: No me had Dayquil™ and RedBull™

Fangs: Jeff Dunham?

Sora: (looks around not making eye-contact with Fangs) maybe

Fangs: (sigh)

Sora: Can Tobi come on?

Fangs: Which one? Tobi from Naruto or Tobi our cousin

Sora: our cousin

Fangs: Why

Sora: because he reminds me of Tobi from Naruto

Fangs: that's because he has too much sugar n is almost diabetic and he's got a high case of A.D.D

Sora: so?

Fangs: … I see why your boyfriend talks to me

Sora: (gasp) he talks to you! He said he didn't like you

Fangs: I've said too much

Sora: Noooo you haven't said enough (tries to tackle Fangs) tell me!

Fangs: (runs) no

Tobi: PANCAKES!!!!

Fangs/Sora: …

Disclaimer: I own Zip I can't even Dance. But that's off the point. I don't own Bleach… Unless it's the flammable/chemical/cleaning kind then yes I do own Bleach.

_Secrets let it be of love or hate they be_

_Good for your friends_

_But bad for you_

_They be even Deadlier than poison_

_Last Time-_

"Alright I'll tell you what I've learned" Mayuri said sighing, "A Vizard is …"

_Alright let's begin the Xmas special-_

"A soul reaper with hollow powers, their power differs like a shinigami's. Shinigami are put into squads varying on there power levels, kido levels, or skill levels. Vizards are organized much like us; they have a healer, a strategist, a killer, a peacemaker, a talker, and so on. Shinigami's have all that and are just as strong, but a Vizard is just a bit stronger, they have the hollow powers as well. They can.."

"We get it Mayuri; we just want to know how strong they are and how strong their leader is." Soi Fon.

"I was getting to that before you interrupted me" Mayuri said glaring at Soi Fon, " anyway, the levels of those Vizards all together is about (I'm making this up) 19086. Captain Yamamoto is about a 5973."

"That's not so bad be could beat them easily" Matsumoto said putting her fingers into a peace-sign ad putting into the air.

"That's without their leader's power level." Mayuri said

Matsumoto crossed her arms at her chest, "It can't be that high can it?"

Mayuri sighed "Well it's not very accurate… I couldn't test his power but to put it plainly I'd have to say it's about 7000 at the least."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"You're telling us we're against a group that is approximately 26086?!" Hitsugaya asked bewildered.

"Yes that would be it." Mayuri said

_Scene Change-_

"So it's settled we'll go with your plan Shinji." Ichigo said

Shinji smiled

"Damn" Hiyori said.

_End-_

Fangs: sorry it was sort but as ya all know Xmas is close n I barely have time ta eat and sleep

Sora: what about the bathroom?

Fangs: oh you're sick

Sora: what??

Fangs: (walks out)

Sora: WHAT DID I SAY?!?!?!

Tobi: Tobi scared of you know (runs away)

Sora: WHAT WAS SO WRONG ABOUT THAT SIMPLE QUESTION?!?!

Fangs: (in kitchen): Next chap will be longer I promise I just want ta get through Xmas n then I can continue writin' if ya have ideas e-mail me, if ya want ta yell at me go ahead, if ya want ta tell someone about it I'll be happy 4 Xmas See ya

Sora: there you are Fangs

Fangs: OI Get away from me (runs)

Sora: TELL ME WHAT MY BOYFRIEND TOLD YOU ABOUT ME!! (chases Fangs)

Fangs: NO (locks door of room)

Sora: (bangs on door) TELL ME

Fangs: NO (tries to cut wire screen of window to climb out window with apartment key)

Sora: COME ON!!!

Tobi: This could last a few hours so I say what Fangs wrote down 'Thank ya for readin' n I hope ya liked it' BYE (waves)

(In Background)

Fangs you are so dead

At least I'm not inta that Yoai shit

You read Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn

That's because they are good

You're so GAY

I am not!!

Yes you are

You're the fuckin' Banshee/fangirl and a fuckin' pervert

Am NOT

Yes ya are ya can even ask Tobi what he thinks

Tobi am I a fangirl/pervert?

Tobi: Yes

Tobi don't take Fangs side

HAH I told you

GRR You Better Run

I'm tryin'

HOW??

The GOD-Damn Mother-Fucking Piece of Shit Window open ta get away from a God-damn Fangirl of a cousin And a Fuckin' A.D.D idiot.

HEY I'M NOT A FANGIRL

Yes ya are ya admitted it last week

DAMN IT GET BACK HERE AND OPEN THE FRICKEN WINDOW

NO


	12. HIATUS!

Attention:

Terribly sorry about this but this story is going to hiatus. I'm tossing ideas around but I can choose one… If you have an idea please email me, I would happily accept them. Also, I would like it if anyone (doesn't matter who) would be willing to make a cover of the story and email me the link or picture. I once again say sorry, but my ideas seem to be running low. I would be most grateful if someone would be willing enough to give me and idea.

Thank you all and I hope to get your ideas or pictures.

P.S

My Naruto story is currently the story on my mind, I will be happy for anyone to review for it. Whether it is a flame, a compliment or a review… I will accept either.

Once again I apologize and hope I have not made you mad…

~ Fangs


	13. MESSAGE TO READERS AND SELFEXPLAINATION

Due to some recent... erm... _**issues**_ I haven't been able to update any of my stories... So there are several options (for ALL reviewers)

A beta reader, who's willing to go through all other chapter and fix what they see fit (with my permission... no crazy crap)

Put my story up for adoption... I am willing to do this if the person gives me and idea for their plans they hold for the future and give me SOME credit... (unlike other people who adopt stories and leave no credit to the creator)

I delete the story and everybody forgets about it...

I continue the story and put all others on hold.

Those are your options, hope to have some votes soon...

Now, I'm apologize to EVERYONE who has read, enjoyed, reviewed, added, watched, etc. my story/stories. I'm really surprised by the amount of people who have actually liked my story. I sorry I haven't updated or anything for... a year? Less? Anyways... I'm happy that people want the story to continue... and some who want it shot down... but! Those three options puts this story's figurative soul in you hands! I hope everyone has liked my story for the time it has been living in the internet...

To people who have been wondering what has happened to me, I did get some e-mail concerning that surprisingly, and why I haven't been updating. The reason is due to a) my computer being totally obliterated, b) work, c) and family issues. Something got a little to hectic and I couldn't handle the pressure of all three things weighing me down. It was nothing personal. I wasn't ignoring anybody, trying to cause mass murderous rage at my person, or having people wonder if I died. (That did happen mind you) So... I decided to ask everybody what they wanted to do with the story, hope you enjoyed my time writing and I hope you choose the option that you think is best.

Sincerely,

Lea "Fangs"

(Yes my _middle_ name is Lea (pronounced LEE not LEAH) you got a problem with it?)

P.S

Please refrain from cursing and/or throwing you computer

out the window... it will not solve anything. (trust me)


	14. Rewrite, Reply, and Help

Fangs: Alright everybody... Now I read through ALL of your comments... (I was really surprised at the number that was there...) and I decided to do two things:

I am going to rewrite this story, fill in the multiple plot holes, fix the character personalities (thank you for pointing that out SuperiorShortness), and slow the story down a bit to make it run a bit smoother...

I am also going to allow people to adopt this story... Please just ask first and leave a summery of what you plan to do... you can give credit or not, I really don't care...

Anyways... Now my friend and I (who now officially has an account here on ) are going to be working on this story for some time; in turn my account will be going on hiatus. Sorry to you all, but it just has to be done. Now if you have a question or comment please go to:

.net/u/2556304/

m

Now, he is also writing his own story at the time being so please be patient. Now onto the comment reply...

To anonymous reviewer _Ichigo_: I'm happy that you found confidence to writing your own story, very few people take writing seriously at first. I personally didn't until my friend Sasori literally beat me with a Stephen King book. (they hurt let me tell you... especially when it's three books at once.) You need any help, ask him. But for you to start writing at 12 is impressive... I didn't start till I was 15, but that's me personally... hahaha... I wish you good luck on your stories, and hope you have a blast writing them.

To _Lightning Rider666_: I have to say I'm shocked you stayed with the story for so long... I personally would have given up... you've got more patience then me, that's for sure. I really hope you're not angry at me for giving up the story, but it had to be done. I just had too many plot holes in it for my taste...

To _HikariNoTenshi-san_: Yeah... so did I, I felt like it too.

To _FoxyKitsuneYouko_: Heh, so do I. But that's the way the cookie crumbles. I really don't think I'm a good writer... but then again, this story was just a kind of "Freestyle"(?) nothing really behind it. But maybe the rewrite will work out better... hopefully.

As for everyone else... Sorry

For all flamers... Screw you!

Hope to see you soon... See ya.

_**Fangs**_


End file.
